Nazca no Oka
Lyrics Nihongo 眠れぬ夜に聞こえてくるのは 夜風が口ずさむ母の子守唄 月影差して雲間に現る ナスカの地上絵が闇を照らし出す はばたいた鳥が　目指すのは 遥か遠く青い地平線 朝陽は今昇って 眠らないトーテムがきらめく 天を仰ぎ少年は一人　旅に出る時を知る 全能の神に護られて馬を走らせる Romaji nemurenu yoru ni kikoete kuru no wa yokaze ga kuchizusamu haha no komori uta tsuki kage sashite kumoma ni arawaru Nazca no chijoue ga yami wo terashidasu habataita tori ga mezasu no wa haruka tooku aoi chiheisen asahi wa ima nobotte nemurenai totem ga kirameku ten wo aogi shounen wa hitori tabi ni daru toki wo shiru zennou no kami ni mamorarete uma wo hashiraseru English Translation In sleepless nights, I often hear Whistling in the wind is my mother's lullaby A beam of moonlight appears between the clouds Illuminating the Nazca Lines in the darkness The aim of the bird that flap its wings Is to a far away blue horizon Now, the morning sun rises Shimmering on the totem that doesn't sleep The young boy looked up to the sky Knowing when to set off on a journey by himself Protected by the almighty one He rides on a galloping horse Long Version 眠れぬ夜に聞こえてくるのは 夜風が口ずさむ母の子守唄 月影差して雲間に現る ナスカの地上絵が闇を照らし出す はばたいた鳥が　目指すのは 遥か遠く青い地平線 朝陽は今昇って 眠らないトーテムがきらめく 天を仰ぎ少年は一人　旅に出る時を知る 全能の神に護られて馬を走らせる 迷える夜は心研ぎ澄ませ ナスカの丘の上 探す道標 瞬いた星に問いかける 丘を渡る風の声を聞く 朝陽の中誓った もう決して後悔はしないと 父よ母よ故郷よ　この地を再び踏む日まで 暫しの別れになろうとも変わることなかれ 振り向かずに少年は一人　旅立ちの意味を知る 漲る強さと優しさと愛を胸に秘め Long Romaji Long Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. nemurenu yoru ni kikoete kuru no wa yokaze ga kuchizusamu haha no komori uta tsuki kage sashite kumoma ni arawaru Nazca no chijoue ga yami wo terashidasu habataita tori ga mezasu no wa haruka tooku aoi chiheisen asahi wa ima nobotte nemurenai totem ga kirameku ten wo aogi shounen wa hitori tabi ni daru toki wo shiru zennou no kami ni mamorarete uma wo hashiraseru mayoeru yoru wa kokoro togisumase Nazca no oka no ue sagasu michishirube metataita hoshi ni toikakeru oka wo wakaru kaze no koe wo kiku asahi no naka chikatta mou kesshite koukai wa shinai to chichi yo haha yo furusato yo kono chi wo futatabi fumu hi made shibashi no wakare ni narou to mo kawaru koto nakare furi mukazu ni shounen wa hitori tobidachi no imi wo shiru tsunagiru tsuyosa to yasashisa to ai wo mune ni hime Long English Translation In sleepless nights, I often hear Whistling in the wind is my mother's lullaby A beam of moonlight appears between the clouds Illuminating the Nazca Lines in the darkness The aim of the bird that flap its wings Is to a far away blue horizon Now, the morning sun rises Shimmering on the totem that doesn't sleep The young boy looked up to the sky knowing when to set off on a journey by himself Protected by the almighty one, he rides on a galloping horse The puzzling night grind his heart On top of Nazca hill he looked for guide post Asking to the twinkling stars The sound of wind that cross the hill can be heard He vowed under morning sun Without regret anymore Dear father, mother, and my birth land, until the day I step on this land again Even after this temporary farewell my feelings won’t change The boy who looked back, by himself know the meaning of his journey Those overflowing power, kindness, and love, he keep them in his heart Song Connection/Remixes *A long version of ナスカの丘 can be found on the pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET original soundtrack. Trivia *'ナスカの丘' is the second song composed by Tomoaki Hirono that features Sanae Shintani as the vocalist, the first being Liebe〜望郷〜. *'ナスカの丘' is Sanae's final new song appearance in pop'n music, breaking a streak of appearing in every arcade pop'n music game with new songs since the series' beginning. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Tune Street Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Gekidan Record Songs Category:Gekidan Record feat. Sana Songs Category:Tomoaki Hirono Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs